Goodbye To You
by chellebee-anne38
Summary: A roadtrip is just what they need to relieve all the pain they've endured. But will they ever come back?  BN
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! so first story on here for me (pretty exciting!) and huge thanks to my bestie for letting me take over for her! :) oh and as always i have no right to oth or anything involving it. read and review! let me know what you think and any ideas you may have for the story. enjoy :)

p.s. - it's set during end of season two and beginning of season three and i'll probably have a poll up soon to decide how the story will go with relationships. as of now though it will be brooke/nathan and lucas/haley friendships, with relationships as nathan/haley, lucas/peyton to lucas/brooke

* * *

There was only so much more she could take. As she gently placed her ipod headphone in her ear and put it on shuffle.

_"I know I can't take one more step towards you,  
Cause all that's waiting is regret.  
And don't you know i'm not your ghost anymore.  
You lost the love I loved the most."_

Tears started to roll down her face. How could things have gotten this bad? She used to be so happy. The perfect boyfriend, an amazing group of friends, head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school...and then it happened. They had betrayed her, and tried to keep it from her. She didn't know where else to go, who to turn to.

_"And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars.  
Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?"_

There was a gentle knock at the door. She glanced over at the clock, _12:37_. Who in the world whould be up at this time of night, she thought to herself. After checking the peephole, she was a little surprised to see the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Nate, what are you doing here so late?"

"I came to check on you. Hales told me what happend," he replied simply.

She opened the door more to let him in. Being his old apartment he walked straight over to the couch as she grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and sat down beside him.

"I don't know what i'm gonna do Nate," she started. "I can't bare to see the two of them together, it would kill me. I don't know if I could ever forgive them for this."

He sighed trying to think of something to say. "Remember when we were little, and our dads went to the same country club? How we would always sneak out of the daycare center and hide behind the bar in our fort." She smiled and nodded remembering their happier times together. "Well do you remember what I told you after we snuck out and almost got caught?"

"That you'd always be there for me." She smiled.

"And that one day we'd get out of here and away from our crappy parents. Or in this case, crappy friends."

"Wait, are you seriously saying-"

Her cut her off, "Yes, pack your bags. We're leaving tonight."

"Nate! We can't! You have basketball, and High Flyers and I have cheerleading and we both have school. And how are we gonna get to wherever we go, I mean it's not like we have jobs or money? And then there's food, shelter, and I have very high standards I can't stay in no gross motel and - "

"Brooke! Slow down!" He laughed as he cut her off. "I don't care about High Flyers. Haley is gone to god knows where. I've got nothing here that's worth staying for. My dad still thinks I'm going to High Flyers though so he gave me enough to survive the summer on it. I'm leaving regardless. Are you in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She was a little skeptical at first. She tried to push all the bad things that could happen out of her head, and thought it really couldn't be that bad. She'd have Nathan, they could always get more money from either hers or his parents, she would be far away from Lucas and Peyton and she could actually enjoy her summer.

"I guess i'll start packing." She ran back to her room with Nathan following. She started throwing clothes and shoes out of her closet as Nathan picked up her cheerleading duffel bag. They stuffed anything and everything they could into it and with the size of her closet and other "necessities" they ended up using four other bags. He threw everything in the back of his SUV as she hopped in the passenger side. She grabbed a map out of the dash and closed her eyes randomly pointing to it.

"Valley Springs, California."

"Sounds perfect." He replied "Well, really anything outside of Tree Hill sounds amazing at this point."

"Where are we gonna live?"

"I'm sure we can find a decent and cheap hotel to stay at. If not we can go more south to Fresno and stay with my aunt and uncle."

"So we're really doing this?"

"I guess so. Just me and you, finally." He turned the key in the ignition and started to drive to his house so he could start packing his bags as well. They parked on the curb and as they were making their way up to his house they were met by a new couple walking down the sidewalk that made Brooke's stomach churn.

"Brooke, get in the house." Nathan said sternly. He knew Brooke all too well and she would either cry about Lucas or kill Peyton.

"Gladly." She took the keys from him after giving Lucas her sad face which she knew would kill him and Peyton her killer bitch eye that would make any person feel like total crap. Dan was on his way out and Brooke explained to him that she would be accompanying Nathan on his trip to High Flyers to 'visit her parents' which was the biggest load of crap but like always, Dan believed her. They hugged which made Lucas cringe but Lucas continued to walk up to his brother hand in hand with his new girlfriend.

"Hey, little bro. What's going on here?"

"Don't call me that. I'm ashamed to be related to you. And if you must know i'm leaving, and Brooke is coming with me. Not that either of you two give a rats ass as to what happens to the two of us." He spat out. "Oh and if your not out of here in a matter of five minutes i'm kicking your ass. It may be public property but my father being mayor in all, I own this. So keep moving."

Lucas was shocked to hear that come out of his half-brother's mouth. "Woah, calm down. It was a simple question, but we were just passing through. We're leaving now. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." He walked off to his house to go help packing his belongings with Brooke leaving a distraught Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton spoke up first, "I think I need to go home."

"Ok, i'll walk you there."

"No. I wanna be alone. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I need some thinking time." And the two walked in their seperate directions, brooding as usual.

_And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_


	2. Chapter 2

_hello again! thanks for everything, you guys are amazing :) just remember to keep reading, reviewing and going to the poll! it's oh so very greatly appreciated :) thanks again and sorry it took so long for me to get my update up...i work on getting that faster for you guys!  
*special thanks to : dianehermans  
isabelledward  
cieranoelle  
zara2a  
-if i forgot you just let me know! and i still love you regardless :) lol_

_- shelbyy ;)_

_

* * *

_

2670 miles. The road is never-ending, the sounds of the radio starting to blend in with the surroundings. Brooke stares out the window aimlessly and hasn't said a word since they left Tree Hill. Nathan knows only something serious could really make Brooke quiet and without a smile. He reaches over and puts his hand on her leg.

"It's gonna be okay, Brooke."

She sighed, "I know. It just sucked to see them together."

"Well give it about a day or two and you won't have to see them for the whole summer." He smiled trying to lighten her mood even the slightest. She smiled a little still staring out the window. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head and he pulled off the nearest exit of the highway. Tired from all the traveling and food they decided to stay at a nearby hotel and just stay there for a night to relax. Not really realizes the room they were put in only had one bed.

"You did this on purpose didn't you."

"Oh you caught me red-handed Miss. Davis!" he joked as he threw his stuff down on the floor. "Rock, paper, scissors for the first shower." Brooke tossed her stuff on the opposite side of the bed and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Or we could just do 'ladies first' or first come, first serve." She smiled jokingly.

"What about age before beauty?"

"I don't believe in those terms!" She laughed as she slammed the door shut locking it behind her. Nathan laughed as he settled down on the bed turning the tv on. As she was in the shower her phone started to ring, but he decided to let it be and go to voicemail because it wasn't his place. Brooke got out an hour later and swapped with Nathan. She laid on the bed and picked up her phone and listened to the voicemail.

_"Umm...hey B. Davis. I mean uh, Brooke. Look, I know i'm probably the last person you want to talk to but, I'm sorry for what it's worth. I know what I did was stupid, and I regret it now. It was all a mistake and if I could I would take it all back. I miss you and Lucas misses you two. We broke whatever we had off, and we just want you to come home now. I'm sorry. I really truly am, just please come home and we can spend all summer working on this. Please, Brooke, I'm begging-"_ The line cut short from the message being too long. Brooke just sat on the bed and cried, as Nathan emerged from the bathroom. He saw her crying and ran right over to her.

"Brooke, what happened? What's wrong?" He said pulling her into his embrace. She just grabbed onto his shirt and cried. Handing him her phone, he listened to the message and just held onto her. An hour later she drifted to sleep, and as she sleep in his arms, Nathan dialed a familiar number from her phone.

_"Brooke? It's so good to hear from you!"_

"It's Nathan."

_"Wait, Nate? Why do you have Brooke's phone?"_

"She's asleep. She was crying her eyes out due to a phone call from Peyton."

_"Peyton called? God damn it! What did she say?"_

"That doesn't really matter to me, Lucas. I'm not happy she was crying her eyes out on my shoulder because of you and Peyton. Listen up and listen good because i'm only saying this once. Brooke and I are gone and I don't know when we are coming back or if we are at all. If she wants to talk to you fine, but if she comes crying to me again because of you I swear on my life I will hunt you down and you won't see daylight for months."

_"Okay, Nathan."_

Brooke woke up as Nathan was on the phone with Lucas. "Nate, who are you on the phone with?"

"No one important, Brookie." he smiled as she cuddled back into his embrace. "Remember what I said." And with that the phone line went dead and Lucas was left to deal with his half-brother's harsh words and the knowledge that the girl he truly wanted was with him.

* * *

The waves crashed one after the other. She laid back on her towel as the sun rays beat down on her flawless skin.  
Her best friend sat close beside her on another beach towel protectively. They had arrived in California two days ago and spent majority of the time at the beach. It was definately the fresh start they both so desperately needed and craved. Now that they had everything settled they could truly relax and enjoy themselves. She shivered slightly as a breeze came through and he wrapped his oversized jacket over her petite body. They packed up their stuff and made the journey back to their condo.

"Thanks, Nate. For everything." She smiled slightly, "I'm starting to feel better already."

Over a thousand miles away, on the opposite side of the country sat Lucas Scott. As the waves crashed one after the other on his beach, he checked his phone constantly hoping for a specific name to pop up on the screen. His heart pained to hear silence instead of a familiar cheery voice. He sighed as he went over the occurances that drove away his one true love, and hoped to god he could see her again to make things up to her. He knew how bad he messed up and how things were, but on that beach on the opposite side of the country of his love, all he could do was hope and pray.


	3. Chapter 3

_well hello there again! thanks soooo much for all the amazing reviews! lovin' it oh so much :) keep it up and i'll do my best to get more chapters up quicker. thanks again and much love! oh and enjoy the new chapter! p.s. i'm gonna try and add more perspectives with...mostly brooke and nathan but i'm going to add in some lucas, peyton and haley in here soon. and there's gonna be some language in this one...just a heads up.  
special thanks to:  
- dianehermans  
- danielle  
- ciaranoelle  
- forever-alwaysB-Davis_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since they arrived in California. Both Brooke's and Nathan's parents helped chip in a few extra bucks to keep the two in a nice apartment with plenty leftover for groceries, gifts and furnishings. They had met a few people, Chad, Bethany and Hilary, and quickly became friends with them. At this point they were glad they left when they did and knew it would be a good summer.

On the other side of the country, Peyton and Lucas were constantly fighting over even the littlest things. Something so small would set the other off and it would end in a scream off and not talking for days at a time. They had a feeling it had something to do with Brooke leaving in such a haste. While they were arguing, Haley was off singing her heart out with Chris Keller, a not so nice "friend" who she was forced to share the stage with. She toured city to city, state to state, and you'd think she would be the happiest person in the world, but deep down she missed Nathan, and regreted leaving him. But she knew he was long gone and the chance of him coming back was slim to none.

"PEYTON!" Lucas screamed as he entered her home.

"What now?" She screamed back from her room.

"Where the hell have you been? Were you planning on answering my damn text messages?"

"It wasn't on the top of my to-do list, sorry!"

"Peyton, i'm getting rid of your annoying bitchy little attitude."

"Really? I was getting tired of your bitchy ass myself!"

"Fine then! Fuck you, Peyton. I'm done." Lucas stormed out of her room slamming every door he passed behind him.

"Don't the door hit you on the ass on your way out!"

* * *

_"When the dark of the night comes around, that's the time.  
That the animal comes alive, looking for something wild.  
__And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'.  
But tonight, I don't give a-  
I don't give a-  
I don't give a-"_  
_  
_The music blared throughout the house as the close-knit group of five drank, danced and just had a good time. Bethany's parents were out of town for the week so they used to their advantage and threw themselves a party. Brooke was getting tired from dancing so much so she took a rest on the couch for a little bit. Chad came over and sat down beside her putting his arm behind her.

"Tuckered out already?" He said as he winked at her. Unlike Chad, Brooke could actually hold her drinks.

"Yeah a little bit, i'll be alright. Tell you what, why don't you go get me another drink and i'll dance with you some more." She smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little watching Chad stumble and stagger trying to get into the kitchen. As he attempted that, Brooke checked her phone for any new messages.

_1 new text message from : P. Sawyer ;)  
hey, if you get the chance can you call me?_

Brooke quickly stepped out of the house unnoticed and dialed the familiar number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Peyt! How goes it?"

_"Ugh. You?"_

"Oh, nothing too fancy."

_"But I hear the music in the background. Ke$ha playing means a party..."_

"Oh it's just a few people we met here. Just a small party."

_"Oh. I'll go then."_

"No it's fine! They're all drunk anyway."

_"And your not?"_

"Just call me the designated driver." She said with a laugh.

_"That's a first."_

"No kidding! So what's going on? You're kinda quiet tonight."

_"Lucas and I got into another fight. I think it's over for good."_

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

_"Don't lie. I know you're still pissed at us. All I wanted to say was I'm sorry for everything and please consider coming home soon. I want to make things up to you and I want to hang out with you at some point during the summer. This house sucks with my dad gone and you as well."_

"I know. I'll think about it. I gotta go though Nate's probably getting worried. Just keep your head up and i'll be home- i'll keep in touch."

_"Okay. Bye B. Davis."_

"See ya." She stood up off the porch, brushed a single tear away from her eyes, fixed her hair and dress and was back to putting on a fake face for the crowd.

_"There's a place downtown, w__here the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall. __It's a dirty free for all._  
_There's a place I know i__f you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore __and there's glitter on the floor.  
And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off."_

* * *

Brooke and Nathan returned back to their apartment close to one in the morning. They changed into more comfier clothes and climbed into their oversized bed. Brooke climbed into it first and sat down twiddeling with her phone in her hand.

"I talked to Peyton today."

"Oh yeah? How did that go?"

"They broke up and she wants me to come home to work things out with her."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I'd consider it but no promises."

He tossed her one of his hoodies and climbed into the bed beside her. "Well if you want to go home, I'm okay with that. Whatever makes you happy Brooke."

"I don't think I really want to leave yet. I feel like I still have alot to experience out here. Plus seeing the two of them again isn't exactly healed over yet. Yeah they're over but that's just for now, what if they get back together or he wants to be with me again and cheats on me or-"

"Brooke. Just slow down and think about it. You have all summer to figure out what you want. In the mean time, don't worry about all the what ifs and worry about the right nows."

"You're right."

"Trust me, I know."

She laughed and hit him with a pillow, turned out the light and put on his sweater. She snuggled into his arms and they said their goodnights. Brooke however knew she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. As she drifted off to sleep a few hours later her phone vibrated falling off the bed.

_3 missed calls from: Lucas Scott  
2 new text messages from: Lucas Scott  
brooke please answer.  
__brooke i know it's late/early for but please call me as soon as you get this._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well hello there again! I've felt the sudden urge to update as early as possible and i'm not sure why. Just a random burst of ideas came to me and I figured out what I wanted in this chapter haha. But as always read and review, it's greatly appreciated also keep that poll going, I want to hear everyone's opinions on the way the story ends up. Tell your friends to read as well :) More perspectives are to come in to this chapter so be ware of that. Thanks again to everyone, you're amazing! :)  
Special Thanks to:  
- dianehermans  
- ciaranoelle  
- forever-alwaysB-Davis_

* * *

"I don't think I really want to leave yet. I feel like I still have alot to experience out here. Plus seeing the two of them again isn't exactly healed over yet. Yeah they're over but that's just for now, what if they get back together or he wants to be with me again and cheats on me or-"

"Brooke. Just slow down and think about it. You have all summer to figure out what you want. In the mean time, don't worry about all the what ifs and worry about the right nows."

"You're right."

"Trust me, I know."

She laughed and hit him with a pillow, turned out the light and put on his sweater. She snuggled into his arms and they said their goodnights. Brooke however knew she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. As she drifted off to sleep a few hours later her phone vibrated falling off the bed.

_3 missed calls from: Lucas Scott  
2 new text messages from: Lucas Scott  
brooke please answer.  
__brooke i know it's late/early for but please call me as soon as you get this._

* * *

Brooke awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of popping and fizzeling coming from the kitchen. She smelled bacon and eggs, her favorite, yet relucted to get out of the warm cozy bed. She sat up, stretched, and found her phone laying on the ground. She picked it up and flipped it open.

_4 missed calls from: Lucas Scott  
3 missed calls from: Haley James (Tutor Girl)  
3 missed calls from: P.E. Sawyer ;)  
1 new text message from: Haley James (Tutor Girl)  
3 new text messages from: Lucas Scott  
1 new text message from: P.E. Sawyer ;)_

She typed in her four digit code to listen to all the voicemails. After listening to all 10 voicemails she dropped her phone in shock.

"Nate!"

He came running in to their bedroom, "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"It's Peyton! I - I mean it's her dad. He's gone, he's missing they can't find his boat."

"Alright, Brooke just calm down. Pack a bag and i'll book us a plane ticket and we can be back at Tree Hill in a day or two."

"But are you okay with that Nathan?"

"More than okay, why?"

"Well...Haley's back in town too."

"Doesn't mean I can't be civil for you and Peyton. Now pack a bag for me and you, grab some breakfast and i'll book us two tickets online."

Nathan grabbed the bags from the top of the closet already knowing she was too short to get them down on her own. Brooke packed frantically really only throwing in the necessities because half of her stuff was still back at her house as was Nathan's at his house. While she packed for the two of them Nathan grabbed his laptop and sat at the table. He ate his breakfast while he got two one-way tickets to North Carolina.

"Brooke, come get some breakfast while it's still hot! You'll regret not eating once we get on the plane."

She hesitated at first and stared at the two bags and the mess she had made of their room. She could clean up when she got back, but knew Nathan was right about food once she heard her stomach growl and groan.

"Alright, I have two one-way tickets because I don't know how long we'll be there and I already told my mom what was going on and she is happy to pick us up at the airport and take us back to Tree Hill."

"So when does our plane leave?"

"1:30, so we have a few hours until we have to even leave for the airport."

"We should probably tell Chad, Bethany, and Hilary."

"Probably. Can you text them or call them? I gotta hop in the shower."

"Yea that's fine."

As he got in the shower she pulled out her phone and texted Hilary:  
_hey, don't be too mad! something came up and we have to go back to nc for a while. should be back soon hopefully :(_

_new text message from: hilaryy :)  
hey, totally fine girly! come home soon and we'll party it up! hope everything is okay...much love!_

* * *

Hours pass, and the pair finally make it back to North Carolina. After grabbing their stuff from baggage claim, they met up with Deb who had brought Karen along with her. After leaving Dan, Deb had grown closer to Karen and likewise with Karen. The drive home was quick but it had gotten late even quicker and both Brooke and Nathan were exhausted from the flight. Karen offered to house Brooke while they were home so Deb didn't have to deal with two teenagers in her home, so Deb dropped Brooke and Karen off then continued the drive to her home with Nathan. As soon as Brooke stepped into the house she recieved a text message from Nathan. _"if he comes home or tries anything, i'm only five minutes away."_ She got a nice laugh out of that and dropped her bags off by the couch as Karen grabbed her some pillows and blankets from the linen closet.

"The fridge is all stocked up so if you get hungry have at it, and you know how to run the thermostat if you get hot or cold. Extra pillows and blankets are in the closet or you can steal them from Lucas, I won't tell. And if you need anything else just let me know sweetheart."

"Thanks so much, Karen. I really appreciate all of this."

"It's the least I can do honey. Now it's getting late so don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Night, Karen." As Karen started to walk out, Brooke went over and turned off the lights and got settled on the couch. She tried to just shut her eyes, leave all unwanted thoughts out of her head, and go to sleep. But someone came through the front door, threw the lights on and their keys on the table. After a loud sigh the young man was about to call out for his mother but stopped himself after Brooke sat up on the couch.

"Do you min-"

He stood there for a second wondering if what he was seeing was a dream or not, while she sat there bewildered she had to face him already. "Brooke! You're back?"


	5. Chapter 5

_well hello there again! thanks again for really everything. i know i've been gone for like a billion years but i had to do some contemplating on this story as to who i want brooke to end up with. next thing i knew spring break turned into finals then summer and i'm officially a graduate and college bound! woot! but i'm gonna work with this story because i still have no clue what to do with it. what happens happens though! since i'm on summertime though i'll most likely be starting some new stories here so keep posted for that and check them out! i'd love to hear your thoughts on them and on this story as well. so as always keep the reviews coming and i don't own oth (even though i'd love to) much love!  
special thanks to:  
- mcwalterk  
- dianehermans  
- ciaranoelle  
- forever-alwaysB-Davis_

* * *

_*RECAP*_  
As soon as Brooke stepped into the house she recieved a text message from Nathan. _"if he comes home or tries anything, i'm only five minutes away."_She got a nice laugh out of that and dropped her bags off by the couch as Karen grabbed her some pillows and blankets from the linen closet.

"The fridge is all stocked up so if you get hungry have at it, and you know how to run the thermostat if you get hot or cold. Extra pillows and blankets are in the closet or you can steal them from Lucas, I won't tell. And if you need anything else just let me know sweetheart."

"Thanks so much, Karen. I really appreciate all of this."

"It's the least I can do honey. Now it's getting late so don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Night, Karen." As Karen started to walk out, Brooke went over and turned off the lights and got settled on the couch. She tried to just shut her eyes, leave all unwanted thoughts out of her head, and go to sleep. But someone came through the front door, threw the lights on and their keys on the table. After a loud sigh the young man was about to call out for his mother but stopped himself after Brooke sat up on the couch.

"Do you min-"

He stood there for a second wondering if what he was seeing was a dream or not, while she sat there bewildered she had to face him already. "Brooke! You're back?"

* * *

"Umm, yeah. I umm heard about Peyton's dad and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Well as okay as she'll be at this time." She grabbed Nathan's sweater that he gave her before they went their seperate ways for the night and she quickly threw it on, knowing full well being in just a tank top in front of Lucas probably wouldn't end well and it would kill his spirit to see her wearing Nathan's hoodie instead of his.

"Oh, yeah. I still have yet to go see her." He stood there awkwardly trying to make his next move as smooth and innocent as possible. "Do you maybe want to go with me tomorrow...you know to go see Peyton."

"Oh. I don't know. It kinda depends on Nathan because he's got the car, not me. But I don't really know. I'll just say maybe and shut up now."

He laughed and smiled, "Alright then. Well how was...well wherever you were?"

"It was good. A nice fresh start. We have a nice little apartment and we met a few people. We're considering staying there. Nathan and I, I mean."

"Oh, like permanentely, not just for the summer?"

"Yeah. For good."

"Oh."

"But we're only considering."

"I should probably go to bed. It's late. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Night Lucas." She said as she got comfortable again on the couch as Lucas walked around to his room. As he shut the door behind him and leaned against it and whispered to himself "Goodnight my pretty girl."

* * *

_*The Next Day*_

"Brooke! Lucas! Time for breakfast!" Karen called from the kitchen. Lucas emerged from his bedroom drying his hair with a towel as Brooke walked in from the livingroom rubbing her eyes. Karen kissed her son as he walked in then Brooke. "How did you two sleep?"

"Fine." Both said at the same time, and both lying. Neither could sleep knowing the other was just in the other room. So many things left unsaid and undone made things extremely awkward between the two but both tried to put on a brave face for the other and Karen. They finished their breakfast and Lucas went back to his room to work on his laptop as Brooke helped clean up the kitchen.

"Thanks again for letting me stay, Karen. I really do appreciate it so much."

"Oh anything for you sweetheart," Karen replied. "Besides it's nice to have another girl in the house again. Haley's off on the road now, and I never really cared much for the Peyton girl. She caused too much trouble with my boy. But whenever you're around, you're just the sweetest thing."

She smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Karen. I've always thought of you as a mother. You're too kind sometimes."

"Well, I always say kill them with kindness."

"I like that theory."

Lucas came out of his bedroom again and cleared his throat. "Umm, Brooke? Can we talk?"

"Oh. Yea, sure."

Karen grabbed her arm as Lucas went back into his room, "Remember what I said honey, kill them with kindness."

Brooke smiled as she walked back to his room shutting the door behind her knowing full well an argument with Lucas Scott and herself can and will get ugly quick and she didn't want Karen to see it. He was sitting on the bed with his head held low and as soon as she saw him she crossed her arms and told herself to not fall for the pity party and to stay strong.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why her? Of all people why her? Why ruin what we had? What did I do wrong?"

He started to cry, "Brooke you did nothing wrong."

"Then why did you have to cheat on me with my best friend?"

"I don't know. She talked me into it. I knew it was wrong the whole time and I never really wanted to do it but she just kept saying she loved me more and you would leave me soon and I was just so confused."

"Really, Lucas? You're really going to resort to lying and blaming it all on her?"

"I'm telling the truth Brooke!"

"And i'm telling you that you're an asshole and next time you want to fuck my best friend, turn her webcam off." She turned to walk out of the room but he stood up and grabbed her swinging her around. She looked up at him and he took a step closer to her.

"If I could take back that day you know I would Brooke. I still love you so much."

"Well you can't take it back. And if you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place." She said as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket texting Nathan without Lucas noticing.  
_New text message: Natey :)  
s.o.s. help!_

"Just give me another chance. I know I messed up bad, but just give me one more chance to prove to you that I can be there."

As soon as Lucas said that, Nathan threw open the side door that lead straight into Lucas' room. "Get the hell off of her you fucking loser!"

"What the hell, Nathan?"

"Why can't you just get it through your head that she left for a reason. Because your a cheating dumbass."

"Just because your so called 'wife' left you for annoying bastard doesn't mean you can take all your anger out on me!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Brooke screamed intervening between the two before things got too out of hand. She turned around and whispered to Nathan, "let's just go." He wrapped his arm around her and nodded. Before she left to shut the door she looked at Lucas, "we will finish this later."


	6. Chapter 6

_heyy! thanks again and hope you enjoyed the last chapter! since i'm on summer time now there will be plenty more updates and even new stories on the way! WOOT! so i'll make this author's note pretty brief but thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, i don't own oth, blah blah blah, have a wonderful day and much love! :) p.s. - so i'm diverting from the regular storyline in one tree hill as you can tell...so to all the peyton lovers out there you're not gonna like this chapter or any of my stories. it is what it is and i'm sorry i'm just not a peyton fan. just a little heads up/spoiler for y'all :)  
__special thanks to:  
- ciaranoelle  
- cheergirl5398  
- dianehermans  
- alysef : to be honest i still have no clue as to what's going to happen. at this point whatever happens, happens and whatever comes to me will happen. thanks for the review though! just wanted to clear it up for you :)  
- ashdashtray  
- strawwberry_

* * *

They all planned to meet at Peyton's house at noon. Nathan and Brooke were the first to arrive, and they all just sat in the livingroom with the news on and the phone placed right in front of Peyton. They all sat in silence with the sound of a few small sobs coming from Peyton. Brooke held her hand to comfort her. About ten minutes later the door opened and Lucas walked through to the livingroom taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"There's got to be something we can do." Brooke said being the first to speak.

"No. We've tried everything. Nothing works." Peyton said sadly.

"But there has to be something else. Have they found his boat yet?"

"Nope."

"Have they tried looking?"

"How should I know?"

Brooke sat there silent for a minute thinking and Nathan looked at her. "What are you thinking of B?"

Lucas cringed at his new nickname for her as Brooke stood up pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking into the other room. She came back into the room a few minutes later hanging up the phone and sitting back down on the couch. "Taken care of."

"What?"

"As much as it pains me, I called my parents and told them what happened and my dad is on the phone with a few people who will be looking everywhere for your dad."

"Are you serious? Thanks Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she stood up and hugged her. They let go and there was a knock on the door and Peyton sprinted after it to go answer in hopes that it was her father. Instead a Miss. Haley James walked into the livingroom and everyone went silent.

Brooke and Nathan both stood up though and started to walk towards the door. "Well now that things just officially went into freak mode we're gonna head out. I'll keep in touch Peyton." And as soon as the door shut behind them the three were left to ponder how bad things had really gotten.

* * *

The walk home was silent and awkward to say the least. Nathan dropped her off at Lucas' house and told her to text him if she needed anything, he'd only be at the rivercourt. As he left to clear his head, she went to the livingroom and watched tv mindlessly. Maybe Grey's Anatomy could help her out. As she focused soley on Derek and Meredith she didn't recognize Lucas come in through the front door. He sat down next to her and she tried to smile at him.

"You know I don't see why she'd want to be with him. I mean he's still married."

"Well i've never really followed the show but it looks like she really does love him. And the look on his face says the same thing."

"Why though? She could do better than a married guy. He can make up excuses and stories all he wants but at the end of every night, he goes home to his wife."

"Maybe he doesn't want to go home to his wife though anymore. Maybe he did, but things changed the day he met her and feelings for her overpowered the ones for his wife." He looked down at the girl he used to call his own, remembering how badly he screwed up and how he wanted nothing more than just hold on to her and never have to let her go. "Can we talk?"

"We already are."

"No. About us, not some tv show."

She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv off. "You have fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Look i'm sorry about what I did. I regret it every single day, hour, minute and second. When you left, I thought I lost you forever and you can ask Peyton, I went into depressed mode, like more broody than you've ever seen. But I only did what you did because Peyton said it was okay because of what you said to her..."

"Wait..." She interrupted him. "what did I say to Peyton?"

"She told me you were tired of me and was planning on leaving me anyway? That I was a total bore or some stupid made-up word I can't remember now."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I was talking about the summer assignment for english when I was talking to her about that. Not you. The fucking bitch twisted my words and used it to get to you!"

"So I fucked up for nothing?"

"You still did it. You could have come to me instead of to her."

"I know but...I don't know. I can make it up to you. I can make things better."

"I don't know Luke." She stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He, of course, followed behind her and once she was in the kitchen she grabbed a knife and started cutting a knife.

"Please, Brooke. I'm begging you! Isn't everyone entitled to at lease one do-over? People make mistakes."

"You shouldn't have screwed my best friend. You should have come to me first!"

He took the knife out of her hand and turned her around pinning her up against the counter. "Brooke listen to me. If I could take back that night, you know I would. I love you with all my heart. Not Peyton, it's never been Peyton and it never will be Peyton. It was always be _you_. How else can I prove it to you?"

"Show me. Prove to me that you're even worth my time and that it really is me you want." She said as she gently nudged him out of the way so she could walk out of the kitchen. He grabbed her by the arm though and turned her around to kiss her. She pulled away after a few seconds a little stunned and he smiled and whispered in her ear, "I'll prove it to you for the rest of my life, pretty girl."

She didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there motionless, like an object frozen in time, when her cell phone ringtone of _'What the Hell'_ by Avril Lavigne broke her out of her state. She flipped open her phone to read the text message.  
_New Text Message from: Natey ;)  
S.O.S. ...haley!_

Her jaw dropped and Lucas looked down at her. "Everything okay?"

"Umm...uhh- yea. Yes. It's just...Nate needs me." She said as she sped walked into the livingroom and grabbed her keys and purse. "I don't know when i'll be back. I'll try to be back for dinner though."

"Oh. Okay. Well my mom's gone out of town for the next week or so...some seminar or something. But just let me know if you want dinner and i'll fix something or grab some takeout."

"Okay. Sorry, i'll try to make it back. Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder as she threw the door shut behind her leaving a sad Lucas left in the dust. A few minutes later Brooke was at the Rivercourt and found Nathan laying in the middle of the court. She laid down beside him, "You okay?"

"She wants me back. She said she wasn't happy on the road and Chris wasn't supposed to be there. She found out a little too late."

"That's funny. Lucas just professed his love to me too."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. But I'm starting to miss California."

"I hear you, Brookie." And he wrapped his arm around her and she curled up next to him. As the sky got dark the two just looked up at the stars, not a care in the world. In that moment, they didn't have to worry. And they realized their questions they had would soon be answered.


	7. Chapter 7

_hello, lovelies! :) thanks for all the love and support for this story and my new one i just published! but it brings me great pleasure to say this...i've decided who the final couple shall be! WOO! but...you'll have to read to figure it out ;) as always read and review! i love love love all your reviews, and whats-a-whozits! lol :) thanks so much for everything guys i really do appreciate all the support! much love!  
special thanks to:  
- cheergirl23  
- Isabel camilla Scott  
- forever-alwaysB-Davis  
- Litalove  
- AshleyMarie2010_

* * *

Nathan looked down at the beautiful girl laying in his arms and couldn't help but smile. "Come on, we should probably head home."

She nodded and reluctantly got up. "I just don't want to see him."

"Well then stay with me tonight. You don't have to go back to his house."

"Okay." She grabbed onto his hand as he walked them back to his car. Once they got back to his house he gave her an old shirt and some basketball shorts to wear for the night and she changed in the bathroom. They got in his bed together and she cuddled next to him.

"I don't know what to do, Nate."

"I know what you mean, Brookie." He sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "But we'll figure it out."

"Do you miss Haley?"

He sighed and held on to her tighter, "I don't know. I mean I miss parts of it and I care about her and probably always will but I think when she left I gave up hope. I moved on and I don't think I want to go back to that or her again. I mean she was a nice girl and an amazing girlfriend but I think I can do better and I could be happier with someone else. What about Lucas?"

She shrugged her shoulders and nustled into his arms, "I think I feel the same as you do with Haley. He just hurt me too bad and I don't even know if I want to bother with him again."

"And you have a right to be upset. What he did was lower than low. I never thought he was capable of that."

"Yea me either. Same with Peyton."

He sighed and kissed her forehead again. "Why don't you try getting some sleep, okay? I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Okay, night Nate."

The next morning, Brooke was the first to wake up. Since she stayed at Nathan's and he'd done so much for her over the last few months she decided to make him breakfast in bed, plus no one else was home so she was free to raid the kitchen. After a few minutes, she managed to get herself out of Nathan's tight grasp and tip toed downstairs to the kitchen. About a half hour later, she had made him all his favorites from chocolate chip pancakes to scrambled and coffee.

Slowly tip toeing back upstairs she sat all his food on the bedside table and jumped onto the bed straddling his lap. "Wake up Natey!"

He slowly stretched and rubbed his eyes when he caught sight of the girl sitting on his lap. "Brookie, what are you doing?"

"Well as a thank you, I decided to make you breakfast in bed," she said with a huge smile on her face.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "a thank you for what?"

"Just for being there when no one else would. I never gave you a proper thank you for that."

"Brooke, I'd do anything for you. I made a promise to you all those years ago when we first met and I plan on keeping it for the rest of my life. You're my everything, Brooke, whether you know it or not."

She couldn't help but smile remembering the day they first met.

"But there's something you should know." He said a little quietly almost in a whisper.

"What's that hot shot?"

He took a deep breath and looked her deep in her eyes. He held on to her as tight as he could without hurting her and slowly leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss full of love. After a few seconds he pulled away and took another deep breath. She looked at him shocked. "I know it's crazy and a little confusing, trust me my head is split in nearly thirty different directions right now, but it's you, Brooke. It's always been you since the first day I met you. And I know we kind of lost our way once we got to high school but I want to make it up to you. I want to be there for you now. I want to be yours and only yours forever."

All she could do was smile her heart out. "Well, it took you long enough." She giggled as he held her closer and pulled her in for another loving kiss. She pulled away but when he kept kissing her she playfully slapped him on the arm. "Nate, your food is getting cold."

"So. All the food I need is right here." He smiled as he flipped her and laid her down on the bed laying on top of her kissing her neck.

"Nathan!" She laughed as she hit him again. "I have to go back to Luke's to get more clothes. I'm out. Plus you haven't practiced in weeks! We have to get up."

"I don't care about basketball right now. And why do you have to go back there. Just wear my clothes like you always do."

"As much as I love looking like a hobo, I miss my clothes. I miss looking hot."

"You're not hot you're beautiful."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Spare the crap. I'm going. And you're practicing while i'm gone."

He whined and moaned at the sound of practicing. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. Now go get dressed and i'll be back soon."

"Well while you're there, you might as well pack up everything."

She looked at him a little confused. "Wait, why?"

"Because you're moving in with me." He said to her matter of factly.

"And when did you decide this?"

"About thirty seconds ago when we were kissing and I realized you were still going over there."

"Oh okay then," she couldn't help but laugh at him, but she got up and off the bed and grabbed two shirts from his dresser, a cut off for him and a regular shirt for her. She threw hers on really quick and grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table. "Eat your breakfast, get dressed and go practice."

"Yes, mommy." He said jokingly, as she leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

* * *

Brooke had taken the short walk down to Lucas' house. Her plan was to pack up everything she had brought with her and call Nathan once she was done so he could pick her up so she wouldn't have to carry her luggage all the way back to Nathan's house. Then later that afternoon they would go apartment shopping so they could move in together and finish the year in Tree Hill. After an hour or so of packing up her things and finishing her laundry and Karen's dishes, she didn't hear the front door open and close.

"So where'd you go last night?" Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen watching Brooke clean the dishes.

"Nathan's." She said almost coldly with her back still turned to him.

"I was worried about you, you know."

"Oh."

"Okay, what the hell happened, Brooke."

She dropped the dishes in the hot bubbly water and turned to face him. "You happened, okay. I'm done playing games, Lucas. I'm with Nathan now, and he makes me happy. Happier than you ever did and i'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back unless Karen wants me to."

"Why won't you give me another chance, Brooke!"

"Because you don't deserve one! Nathan did nothing unlike you!"

"Yeah, yet." He said as he crossed his arms as she chuckled at his childishness.

"Really, Luke. This is pathetic." She threw her rubber gloves off and grabbed her phone and texted Nathan.  
_New Text Message to: Natey ;)  
SOS!_

"So this is it? This is really how you want to end it?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean we can try to be friends I guess but i'm not leaving Nathan. I'm standing my ground and i'm not backing down anymore."

He sighed as he walked out of the kitchen to his room and slammed his door behind him which made Brooke flinch. A few minutes later, she had finished the dishes and Nathan sprinted through the front door and went straight to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. He's just an ass."

"Well let's get your stuff and get out of here before I kick his ass."

"Sound like a plan to me." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the kitchen grabbing her suitcase and bags and took them out to his car and loaded them in the trunk. She knew she needed a fresh start and this was exactly where she wanted to start.


	8. Chapter 8

_ahhhh! sooo excited that i finally made up my mind! lol sorry to all the brucas fans but it just felt right to end it this way lol but don't worry i will make it up to you by making majority of my other stories brucas. i do love them together but it felt appropriate for this story. so please please please keep reading and reviewing! i'm thinking of another story in the mean time so keep posted for that. as always review and i don't own anything one tree hill related. much love!  
special thanks to:  
- ciaranoelle  
- NaeNae1495  
- ashdashtray  
- Isabel camilla Scott  
- IlUvSkitTLes_

* * *

"URGH!" she yelled from the bedroom. Nathan sprinted to the back of their house to see what all the commotion was about. Turns out that it was just Brooke trying to sit on her suitcase to close it.

"Should I even ask?" Nathan said as he tried to stiffle a laugh.

"Don't make me hurt you."

He laughed as he walked over to his now girlfriend and zipped up her suitcase as she sat on it. He looked up at her and gently kissed her lips as her pulled her off of it and took the suitcase in his hand. "Is this really all you have?"

"Oh no, I have three more bags already out in the car." She smiled at him. "But if you want to make it before our plane leaves I suggest you hurry because we only have less than an hour."

"That's good, because it's a ten minute drive and I don't need a whole hour." He said seductively as he pulled her closer to him only to get a slap across the chest from Brooke.

"Save it, Hot Shot! If you're lucky I may consider inviting you into the mile-high club." Brooke winked at him before she slapped his ass and walked out of the room with her suitcase in hand. After the last bag was in the trunk of the car, they grabbed their coffee and went off to the airport. In a few short hours they'd be back in California.

The entire flight home, Nathan seemed rather jittery. "What's your problem? You've never been afraid of planes or heights?" Brooke asked suspiciously to her boyfriend.

"I don't know, I think I'm just coming down with something." He said lying through his teeth.

"Okay. Well when we get back home we'll get some medicine in you and you can stay in bed with the game on all night. Sound good baby?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." He said barely even paying attention. Brooke had no clue what was going on and what Nathan had planned the entire time. All the while a little blue box in his pocket seemed to be weighing him down making him even more anxious and nervous to get off the plane.

* * *

After they had landed and gotten their bags they took a cab back to their home. Nathan texted Chad just in case.  
_New Text Message to: Chad  
hey man are you almost done?_

_New Text from: Chad  
everything is set up perfect even got the girls to help. were hiding behind the counter so we can watch lol_

Reply to: Chad  
thanks bro! i owe you guys big time!

Nathan put his phone away as they pulled up to the house again and Nathan unloaded all their bags. As Brooke paid the driver and he took off she looked at Nathan concerned. "Okay, now tell me what's really going on. You're freaking me out Nathan Scott."

"I'm fine babe, let's just go inside." He tried his hardest to usher her in first.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on with you!"

"I'll tell you inside, okay babe?" He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Now, please, let's go inside." She reluctantly agreed and walked inside before him and left their luggage outside and gave her a minute inside to see what he had prepared for her. As soon as she walked in the door there was red rose petals thrown in all areas of the house, candles lit along the counter and the base of the livingroom, also little red hearts were strewn from the ceiling with _B+N_ in every one. It was truly a scene out of a Hollywood movie, and took Brooke's breath away. She turned around to Nathan to see what was going on only to see him already kneeling down on one knee. She started to tear up when he spoke to her. "Brooke, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm nothing without you. You've saved me from so many different times from bad days, losing my touch at basketball, to even Haley. I can never repay you for all you've done, except I can start with this. You already make me the happiest man in the world and I want nothing more than to make you the happiest girl, and if you'll allow it, I want to make you the happiest Scott as well. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

She smiled brightly as he finally pulled out the little blue box from his pocket. She cried as she silently shook her head yes and as soon as she did Nathan stood up and hugged her tightly as their three friends behind the counter hiding popped up and started cheering. Brooke stood up on her tip toes and whispered in Nathan's ear, "I love you Nathan Scott."

He smiled back at her and whispered, "I love you too Brooke _Scott_."

* * *

_AHHH! well that's it :) i really really hoped you all enjoyed my first story as it came to a close! look out for more stories and updates from my other story, Welcome Home, coming up on the horizon. much love to you all ;)  
p.s. - i love reviews! lol_


End file.
